fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
World's Eyes
World's Eyes (ウォールドス イーエス (Woorudosu Iiesu)) is a new guild in Southern Fiore which is occasionally known by it's Arabic name A'ihn Ah'lam. The guild is said to be rather weird as there is six different tests before the guild will deem you loyal and welcome you properly to the guild and since the tests are rather challenging - more mentally than physically - it is rare for someone to join the guild but when they do the guild welcomes them and treats them like a close family, most members stay for a long time in the guilds welcoming hands. The guild has a rival guild, although truly allies, called Apostle's Creed which is in the same small town as World's Eyes. They have many battles to test each others strength which they hold and ask people for a donation for the fight. All the money they make goes towards the well-being of the town and as such, this makes the town happy to have the guilds around. Location World's Eyes is based in a small town in Fiore called Edasurc. The town depending on it and it's rival guild to survive as a town and Edasurc does not have much to sell to people as the ground around and so Edasurc is not any use for corps and the town is not big enough to hold events nor does it have the money to try and hold events and so Edasurc depends on the guilds as much as the guilds depend on the town. The guild is rather out of place in Edasurc as the town has rather modern buildings meanwhile the guild itself looks rather old on the outside. The guild has long black wooden poles supporting the building and is mainly the colour of white as white wood is used as walls and the guild has very little windows however inside the guild seems to transform. The guild have light brown wooden floors with three floors. The main floor is the entrance and has the Job Board, Notice Board and a food bar with black tables. It has a very small stage where they hold events on however the 'events' are more like important notices off the guild master, Halla. The next floor is where the Teams are formed with books of past teams and their achievements and a reception that is always man ready to process teams. The floor has the same look at the lower floor and is half of the size of the floor, looking much like a balcony when people enter. It is sometimes shut off to guild members with only the S-Class and the guild master are allowed up when they are having important meetings about plans for the guild. There is lastly the most important floor, the bottom floor that is almost like a basement where the guild uses to host most of the tests. It is the most plain out of all the floors with stone walls and ground and a white carpet with the symbol in the middle in black. It has many books that have the history of the guild as well and a table that always hold a knife, coal, a lighter and water. Some of the most important tools during the tests. History As long as the history books can date back World's Eyes has been a rival with Apostles's Creed. They were both opened at the same and the first guild masters knew each other well but thought that each others guild was better than the other. With this spark they called each other rivals for as long as the guilds are strong and with that the guilds decide out of their members who they should take to battle with the other guilds member. They make the fights public and have a field outside of town what they call "Battle Church" as it was a old church that used to be their where they now battle. The guilds rival each other friendly, really they are close and the guild masters meet every few months to discuss how the town is going and each others guilds. The town says that if the guilds were to ever have a war, the town would surely fall to the ground. Members Teams Tests (Recruitment) One of the most important things of the guild is the six tests of loyalty that no one will know about until they join the guild, if someone leaks the information they get a very server punishment and change the tests completely! If they fail at only one test the guild will debate if the person can join but if they got more than one wrong then they will be rejected but told they can try the second test which is a retry test which changes depending on the person, their fears, how they did in the first test and other things. Before the tests begin they will always ask; "Are you ready to join?" and will ask in between tests as well, if the person ever says no or any other denial, then they will fail the test. # The first test is a easy, yet mentally challenging, test. The person will be taken down into the basement where the S-Class mages will be dressed up in cloaks. They will move around randomly so the person has no idea who is who and with this the slowly form a circle while they will say, "Take the knife," the knife being on that is on the table in the middle of the basement. The person will do as they say then the S-Class will tell him to "stab himself, hard and fast in the stomach!" If the user does exactly as they are told they will only have a scart and the secret button on the knife will click as the blade hides inside the handle, the whole reason they ask to hold "hard and fast" however if they do not listen they will be injured and will most likely fail the whole test. This test shows the guild that you will listen to them even if what they say may seem silly or life threatening. If any major injuries are made the Guild will do whatever they can to help the injury and use Healing Mages to heal them. # The second test is nicknamed the trail by fire where the S-Class on the right will step inside the circle and light the piece of coal on the table and after the coal burns for a while, the S-Class on the left will come in and blow the fire out. The two S-Class will grab the coal inside a bowl by two handles and then the rest of the circle will tell the person to hold the coal until the coal starts to go to cool down. Before the person picks up the coal the circle that isn't in the middle will say, "You must not speak or winch or wince or cry while you hold this coal!" As the person holds to coal the two S-Class that are in the middle of the circle go back in the circle and the guild master will come forward and listen to the person. If the guild master hears nothing they say "You have shown as that you can keep a secret even if it pains you!" and with this the test is complete. There is a chance of having burns on the person's hand however the S-Class will treat this as soon as the second test is over much like all wounds gained during the tests. # The next test is focused on the users physical skills rather than mental which have been the main challenge and focus on the past tests. The person is moved to the upstairs hall where the Team Recruitment is. They go with a S-Class or a team on a mission which has been set up by the Guild Master for the team/S-Class to fail. This will cause this person to go into - what seems - a life or death scene where one of the team members of the S-Class could die forcing the person to react quickly. If they manage to 'save' the S-Class/team member then of course they pass but if they run away from the problem they will fail and this will also make the person fail the whole test and will be told to never come back. The Guild values everyone's life, and people who do not value peoples life - the Guild feels - should not live, especially in their family. Synopsis Trivia * A'ihn Ah'lam is Arabic for World's Eyes * World's Eyes is based on the Islamic/Muslim region. * Some of the tests are based on the trails to became a brother in the book Witch Finder by Ruth Warburton * The guilds theme song can be founds here Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Neutral Category:Neutral Guild Category:World's Eyes Category:A'ihn Ah'lam Category:Under Construction